


Прозрение

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), Rainy_Elliot



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [8]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femdom, Альтернативная вселенная - Персонажи другого пола, БДСМ, Игры с дыханием, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Повязка на глаза, дом/саб, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, связывание, фемдом
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: — Хочешь, чтобы я занялась с тобой сексом, когда у тебя завязаны глаза? — невинно поинтересовалась Азирафель.





	Прозрение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287091) by [pasiphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile). 

> Разрешение получено.  
Бета - sige_vic.  
Пожалуйста, не забудьте поставить кудос оригиналу, если вам понравилось:)

— Я всего лишь хочу сказать, — заявила Кроули, взмахнув сигаретой, — что адское или небесное вмешательство совершенно излишне, когда дело касается политики. Люди здесь сами преотлично способны наворотить дел.  
Азирафель нахмурилась.  
— Ты положила ноги на мою подушку?  
— И? — Кроули пожала костлявыми плечами — одно из них на секунду выглянуло из её рубашки с огромным воротом. — Ты не спишь, так чего тебя волнует, если мои ноги вдруг _осквернят_ твою подушку?  
Азирафель моргнула, глядя на вышеупомянутые ноги. Змеиная кожа, но это... это же туфли, да? Она потыкала в них пальцем.  
— Выглядят не очень удобными.  
Кроули вздёрнула нос.  
— По сравнению с некоторыми, что у меня были, — ещё ничего.  
— Хм. — Повинуясь порыву, Азирафель отложила бокал с вином и сигарету и стянула с её ноги туфлю. Кроули, счастливо вздохнув, пошевелила покрытыми нейлоновыми чулками пальцами.  
— Так-то лучше, спасибо. Азирафель стянула вторую туфлю и скинула обе с кровати. Посмотрела на ноги Кроули. Отличные ноги по всем ножным меркам. Изящные. Высокий подъём. Ровные пальцы.  
И отличные щиколотки. Нежные.  
— Э, Азирафель...  
— Хм-м-м?  
— Ты лапаешь меня за ноги?  
Азирафель чуть наивно улыбнулась, её рука замерла.  
— Похоже на то, да. Ты против?  
Кроули ухмыльнулась и вновь пошевелила пальцами.  
— Ни в малейшей степени.  
— Хорошо, — она потянулась за сигаретой, левой рукой продолжая играть с пальцами Кроули. — Итак. Политика?  
— Да. Мне уже впору забить на задания и позволить людям делать всю работу за меня. Ты слышала про эту фигню с платным образованием?  
— Хм-м. Это были не ваши?  
— Не-а. Они всё сами.  
— О, ясно, — она дошла до колен и провела рукой выше, по голени, следуя очертаниям твёрдой кости.  
Кроули смерила её взглядом из-под чёрных очков.  
— Ангел? Что ты делаешь?  
— Я, выражаясь языком нового поколения, делаю свой ход.  
— Неужели? — Кроули облизнула губы, как обычно, пряча свою нервозность за маской непринуждённости. Казалось странным, что, даже после всего проведённого вместе времени, Кроули могла нервничать из-за чего-то настолько простого, как секс. Но что поделать.  
Азирафель забралась чуть выше и поцеловала обнажённую ключицу Кроули. Та запрокинула голову, улыбаясь.  
— Устала говорить о политике?  
— Весьма. — Она двинулась вперёд, целуя шею Кроули. — Она меня утомила. Я готова перейти к другим занятиям.  
— Справедливо, — Кроули обхватила её шею рукой и притянула для медленного, чуть излишне влажного поцелуя. Азирафель подалась назад и одарила её широкой улыбкой:  
— Я так понимаю, ты согласна?  
— На секс? Всегда, ангел.  
Азирафель не стала закатывать глаза, целиком и полностью благодаря по-настоящему ангельскому терпению, но взялась за плечо Кроули и развернула её.  
Вот только всё вышло... немного не так. Кроули умудрилась потерять баланс и упала лицом вниз на подушку, наполовину прижатая весом Азирафель.  
— Ой-ой, — Азирафель тут же поднялась. — Ты в порядке, дорогая?  
Ни ответа. Ни малейшего движения. Азирафель озабоченно нахмурилась, глядя на раскинувшуюся на кровати Кроули.  
— Кроули? Ты...  
— Да.  
Её голос был чуть выше обычного. Кроули приподнялась на локтях. Очки слетели с носа, глаза потемнели, обычно тонкие зрачки расширились и стали напоминать человеческие.  
— Кхм, Кроули? Что-то не так?  
— Нет, — всё такой же высокий голос.  
Азирафель приподняла бровь. Не страх и не гнев. На самом деле, она бы сказала, что Кроули выглядит чуток... взбудораженной. Но почему она не сказала прямо? Что пыталась скрыть?  
Азирафель опустила взгляд на кровать. Всё было хорошо, пока она случайно не вдавила Кроули в... О.  
Все детали мозаики сошлись. В конце концов, она много лет прожила не где-нибудь, а в Сохо, она не была наивна, когда дело касалось секса и всех тех изобретательных штук, что люди в нём понапридумывали. Она никогда всерьёз не рассчитывала сделать нечто подобное с Кроули, но, что ж, мысль об этом была отнюдь не неприятной.  
— Тебе нравится, когда тебя держат? — поинтересовалась Азирафель. — Что? — выдавила Кроули. — Конечно, нет, не говори глупостей, с чего ты это взяла?  
— Ладно, значит, тогда дело в невозможности видеть?  
Рот Кроули открылся, но оттуда не донеслось ни звука.  
Затем Кроули откашлялась и с ворчанием слезла с кровати:  
— Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, ангел, со всеми этим тупыми вопросами, — и начала расхаживать по комнате, сцепив руки за спиной.  
Азирафель сдержала вздох. Разве демонам не полагалось быть развратными и похотливыми? С другой стороны, Кроули всегда была нетипичной представительницей.  
Азирафель мысленно пробежалась по ситуации. Кроули лгала насчёт удерживания и определённо насчёт невозможности видеть; она знала демоницу достаточно долго, чтобы знать, когда та пытается скрыть правду.  
Итак, что же дальше... Кроули, конечно, упрётся рогом и будет всё отрицать. Лучший способ что-то с этим сделать — броситься головой в омут.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я занялась с тобой сексом, когда у тебя завязаны глаза? — невинно поинтересовалась Азирафель.  
Кроули споткнулась о собственные ноги и шлёпнулась на пол.  
— Ерк, — сдавленным тоном отозвалась она.  
Азирафель с трудом удержала на лице серьёзное выражение.  
Кроули прочистила горло и сделала новую попытку:  
— Ты не можешь просто брать и бросаться в меня такими вещами без предупреждения, ангел, — укоризненно заявила она.  
— Ты сидела на моей кровати полураздетая, пока я ласкала твою ногу. Не так уж это было неожиданно, думается мне. И я до сих пор не услышала ответ.  
— Нет, — Кроули села, выпрямившись, и потёрла шею. — Это... Я не знаю. Может быть. Мне не хочется говорить об этом, Азирафель.  
— Ладно, но сделать это тебе хочется?  
Кроули пристально посмотрела на неё.  
— Точно. Иди сюда.  
Кроули поднялась на ноги и с надутым видом поплелась обратно. Азирафель потянулась к ночному столику, достала свой шарф.  
— Повернись, — велела она Кроули, изобразив пальцем разворот.  
Кроули села перед ней, повернувшись спиной. Всё ещё якобы раздражённая, но Азирафель чувствовала исходящее от неё волнами напряжение.  
Она затянула шарф на голове Кроули, проследив, чтобы густые тёмные волосы не запутались в узле.  
— Вот. Подожди чуть-чуть. — Азирафель слезла с кровати и, порывшись в шкафу, вынула оттуда два тонких шёлковых шарфика. Они вполне подходили.  
Кроули ёрзала, но повязку не снимала — больших доказательств Азирафель и не требовалось.  
— Сейчас, сейчас, — ободрила её Азирафель. Она забралась Кроули на колени и взяла её за запястье. — Что ж, ты, конечно, можешь отчудесить их в любой момент, но всё равно, если захочешь, чтобы я их сняла, дай знать.  
— Сняла что? — с подозрением спросила Кроули.  
— Это. — Азирафель затянула шарфик вокруг её запястья, а другой конец привязала к спинке кровати.  
Кроули тут же окаменела.  
— Азирафель...  
— Да?  
— Я... — Она сглотнула. — Ты не обязана...  
Азирафель притянула другое её запястье к спинке и привязала, как первое.  
— Не говори глупостей, мне это только в радость. Тебе стоило сказать мне раньше, дорогая моя.  
Кроули поджала губы. Она что, до сих пор пыталась притвориться, что её это не заводит? Глупая.  
Взявшись за подбородок Кроули, Азирафель поцеловала её.  
— Ну вот, — радостно заявила она. — Всё готово. Ты выглядишь чудесно, знаешь.  
Кроули фыркнула.  
— Ага, заливай больше.  
Азирафель закатила глаза и переместилась чуть ниже. Она положила руки на её груди и осторожно сжала.  
Кроули с шипением выдохнула.  
— Азирафель...  
— Да, дорогая моя?  
— Н-ничего.  
Азирафель нежно потёрла крошечные бугорки сосков между большим и указательным пальцами. Кроули вновь зашипела, потянула за свои путы.  
Самым ценным в этом всегда были именно реакции Кроули. Может, она и не любила болтать о сексе, но, когда доходило до дела, ни капли не стеснялась показывать, как ей приятно. Она извивалась, стонала, кричала, всхлипывала — без малейшего намёка на стыд.  
Азирафель склонилась к её груди и вобрала сосок в рот, стала мягко посасывать. Кроули выгнула спину, закусив нижнюю губу. Прекрасное, совершенно прекрасное зрелище, которое каждый раз грело ей сердце.  
Она прошлась пальцами по животу Кроули, улыбаясь пробравшей ту дрожи, пока не достигла чувствительного места на внутренней стороне бёдер. Она выпустила сосок и наклонила голову.  
— Всё хорошо, дорогая моя?  
— М-мф?  
— Я так понимаю, что да?  
— Нг-гх_да_.  
— Отлично.  
Она вернулась к посасыванию груди, при этом оглаживая изгибы бёдер. Кроули уже была влажной и скользкой — странно всё же, как работали их тела. Как это всё работало.  
Она втолкнула внутрь два пальца. Кроули застонала и приподняла бёдра, будто призывая продолжать.  
— Азирафель, _чёрт_, ты...  
Азирафель сжала сосок зубами, и Кроули, задрожав, с готовностью замолчала снова.  
Первый раз, когда они этим занимались, Азирафель нервничала, боялась сделать что-то не так. Всё казалось таким сложным, таким опасным. И Кроули тоже изводилась, наверное, даже ещё больше.  
Но теперь — теперь Азирафель знала тело Кроули так же хорошо, как заднюю комнату своего магазина. Как пососать здесь, и войти пальцами вот так, и нежно погладить вот тут...  
Кроули застонала.  
— Ангел, пожалуйста, ты можешь...  
Азирафель вновь выпрямилась. Склонила набок голову. Кроули жаждала чего-то, почти отчаянно.  
— Тебе нужно что-то ещё, не так ли? — медленно произнесла она.  
Нет ответа — что, конечно, значило «да».  
— Ладно, значит... Ранее. Ты лежала на животе. В этом дело, ты хочешь лицом вниз?  
Мотание головой.  
— Хм. Но это было что-то в твоём положении?  
Кивок.  
— Ладно, так... Ты ничего не видела, об этом мы позаботились. Ты не могла двигаться, но об этом тоже... О, лицом в подушку, ну конечно. Дыхание?  
Едва заметный, короткий кивок.  
Сев нормально, Азирафель прикинула возможности. Она не хотела причинять боль Кроули, и, несмотря на её новооткрытые фетиши, сомневалась, что Кроули это тоже хочет. Но удушье — что ж, с этим что-то можно сообразить, не так ли?  
Азирафель устроилась рядом с Кроули. Вновь провела правой рукой сверху вниз, основанием ладони прижалась к влагалищу и медленно потёрла. У Кроули прервалось дыхание.  
И второй рукой Азирафель нежно сдавила горло Кроули.  
Кроули вновь напряглась, у сжавшихся в кулаки пальцев побелели костяшки, дыхание стало быстрым и неровным. Азирафель скользнула правой рукой ниже, втолкнула внутрь два пальца и мягко погладила её клитор большим пальцем.  
— Нг-гх, — выдавила, дрожа, Кроули. — Прошу, Азирафель...  
Она крайне осторожно сжала пальцы на её горле. Недостаточно сильно, чтобы перекрыть доступ кислорода, но достаточно, чтобы дать Кроули прочувствовать его недостаток.  
По крайней мере, она на это надеялась. Если она каким-то образом умудрится придушить Кроули по-настоящему, та будет припоминать ей это до конца времён. Кроме того, ей не хотелось, чтобы Кроули столкнулась с неловкими расспросами, которые явно вызовет подобная смерть.  
Но, похоже, это сработало. Кроули извивалась, как змея, шарфы впивались в её кожу. Бёдра раскачивались в такт движениям пальцев Азирафель. Она судорожно сжималась, явно в двух шагах от оргазма.  
Азирафель ещё не видела Кроули такой открытой, такой отчаянной, такой прекрасной. В горле пересохло. Она почти забыла, как двигаться.  
Лишь почти. Внезапно Кроули выгнулась дугой, пронзительно вскрикнув — Азирафель пришлось ослабить хватку, чтобы не задушить её, — будто бы боролась с кем-то.  
И затем она рухнула обратно на кровать. Азирафель отпустила её горло и перестала двигать пальцами.  
— Глубоко вдыхай, дорогая...  
Кроули молча кивнула.  
Азирафель осторожно вынула пальцы, развязала шарфы на запястьях Кроули, затем вокруг глаз. Взгляд Кроули медленно сфокусировался на ней.  
— Всё хорошо, милая моя? — чуть-чуть заволновавшись, уточнила Азирафель.  
Кроули кивнула.  
— Да, — хрипло ответила она. — Это... ух ты. У-ух-х-х. — Она отрывисто рассмеялась и потёрла переносицу. — Спасибо, — добавила она, закрыв глаза.  
— Всегда пожалуйста, моя дорогая. Но, Кроули...  
— Да? — та приоткрыла один глаз и подозрительно уставилась на неё.  
— Говори мне прямо о таких вещах в следующий раз, ладно?  
Кроули кивнула, сжав губы.  
— Ладно. К тебе это тоже относится, знаешь.  
— М-мхм. Ну, к слову о...  
Кроули вновь распахнула глаза. Волнение в её взгляде медленно сменилось хищной улыбкой.  
— Ну и ну, — лениво протянула она, вернувшись к своему привычному образу, — так грубо с моей стороны, верно? Заставлять тебя делать всю работу.  
— И как же ты это исправишь? — суховато поинтересовалась Азирафель.  
Кроули широко улыбнулась.  
И кинулась на неё.


End file.
